Conventionally, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device in which plural semiconductor chips are stacked and sealed by a molding resin, there is a case when so-called “a filler attack” occurs in which filler particles contained in a molding resin are pushed into between a lower semiconductor chip and an upper semiconductor chip and a gap at a periphery of an adhesive layer adhering the semiconductor chips, and the lower semiconductor chip, particularly a passivation film under a protective film at a surface thereof is damaged.
Namely, the semiconductor device is generally manufactured by forming an adhesive layer with a liquid resin, a die attachment film (DAF), and so on at a rear surface of a semiconductor wafer, and thereafter, separating into semiconductor chips, stacking the obtained semiconductor chips with the adhesive layer on a substrate or a semiconductor chip, and then sealing with the molding resin. According to this method, there is a case when a “sink” in which an outer edge part of the adhesive layer formed at the rear surface is set back toward an inner side from a sidewall of the semiconductor chip caused by a mechanical damage and so on of the adhesive layer when the semiconductor wafer is separated into the semiconductor chips. When stacking the semiconductor chips, the “sink” becomes the gap where the filler particles are pushed in to be a factor of occurrence of the filler attack.